


Happiest Moment

by Starfruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Domestic Bliss, Everyone is a man and that goes totally unexplained, M/M, Mpreg, Rating May Change, Romance, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit/pseuds/Starfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei are married. Tadashi meets Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>"Why can't everyone live simple lives like us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Moment

Tadashi wakes up to find that the other side of the bed is empty. He’s used to it, but still not sure if he’s okay with it. He crawls from under the covers, melding into his slippers and dragging his feet to the closet. There, he tugged on a pair of indoor pants and a comfy muumuu before taking a bandana out a pocket and tying it on his head so that it kept his hair out his face.

A sigh. A long, heavy sigh.

“Are you going to make breakfast?” Kei asked from his place at the table, coffee in hand as he stared at a newspaper laid out before him. His legs were crossed and neatly donned in perfectly ironed khakis. His clean button-up had been expertly prepared the night before, probably a little before Tadashi had prepared his bath, but definitely after Tadashi had started dinner.

Tadashi wanted to groan, knowing Kei knew the answer to his own question. Instead, he simply walked to the refrigerator and began pulling out fresh ingredients and last night’s leftovers to use for their morning meal.

They ate in silence. After Kei had finished, he pulled on his work jacket and coat, gave his lover a kiss, and walked out the door with his briefcase in hand. Tadashi quietly hummed a tune he couldn’t quite remember as he cleaned up the dishes and unwanted food.

So this is domestic bliss, Tadashi thought as he looked out the window that rested in front of the sink. The driveway was empty and the sky was cloudless. The sun was calm and the neighborhood soft. It was all something a little better than bland, but just below average.

With heavy legs, Tadashi dusted and swept and mopped and sprayed and scrubbed. He left the television on, flipping between sports channels, news, and dramas. He liked romantic stories in which the main character overcame every adversary in the way of his love. It sparked something in his heart. The sports channels and news kept him up-to-date with things Kei might want to talk about. He didn’t have much interest in politics or athletics, but Kei did and that was enough.

After feeling that the house was sufficiently sparkling, Tadashi took a shower, changed clothes, and walked to the bus stop. On the ride to the grocery store, he listened to the other passengers’ conversations.

“I keep texting him, but he won’t reply. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” A lovesick college student moaned to his obviously bored friend.

“If you annoy him, of course he won’t answer, idiot!” His friend said.

“Really?!”

Tadashi giggled a bit, recalling his school days and his companions going through the same troubles. He thought hopefully the lovesick boy will make it through, maybe he’s just the main character hitting a temporary bump in the road.

Tadashi always liked the grocery store. It had a gentle bustle to it. Everyone was here for the same and yet different reasons. They all needed something. The ‘something’ may different, but they had all come to the grocery store to get it.

This trip, Tadashi didn’t need much, just enough until Kei’s next paycheck. At that time, he’d head to the marketplace to do the bulk of his shopping.

He had picked up a sugary cereal, thinking he could snack on it in the afternoon while watching his favorite talk show, but put it back when a couple with their crying child passed by.

“What’s wrong with him?” One half of the young couple asked.

“I don’t know. Should I go change him?” the shorter man replied.

They continued their discussion as they completed their walk down the aisle and turned a corner.

“Oh…” Tadashi mumbled, staring after them.

He thought of how he would soon be like that. He pictured himself stirring out of bed at an ungodly hour to quiet his wailing baby while Kei groaned sleepily about having work in the morning. Or at least that was if everything went well.

He looked longingly at the cereals before opting out for a healthier choice. To be fertile, he had to eat just the right foods and get the right amount of vitamins. He and Kei had been trying to get pregnant for a while now and Tadashi couldn’t help but blame himself for all their failures.

He had kept track of the best times of the month for insemination and during those times, they would have sex every other day, but still Tadashi remained childless.

He feared the next holiday. Having to see Kei’s parents meant being bombarded with questions and suggestions. They’d give more and more baby supplies and underhandedly judge Tadashi, faulting him for their lack of grandchildren.

He shook the thought from his mind and returned to concentrating on retrieving the items still unchecked from his list.

Tadashi loaded up his things onto the conveyor belt, handed over his card, payed, grabbed his bags, and then headed back to the bus stop home. He felt a slight sense of accomplishment. It made him smile.

At the bus stop, he noticed a handsome gentleman staring at his smartphone. The gentleman then looked up and around at the different street signs. He must have been lost. The gentleman looked back down at his phone and then put it away, satisfied with where he was and what bus he was waiting for.

Even on the bus, Tadashi couldn’t stop noticing the gentleman who was quick to give up his seat for an older fellow holding a heavy bag. As he sat and the gentleman stood, they went on to have a short conversation.

“Wow,” A man of about 30 said from the seat in front of Tadashi. “That guy is really handsome.”

“He looks a bit familiar,” the person sitting next to him replied. “I think I’ve seen him on TV actually.”

Tadashi continued to watch the gentleman, fidgeting with his bags. They accidentally made eye contact.

Tadashi flinched and looked away quickly, making the gentleman smirked. Tadashi couldn’t believe it – really. That guy was just way too handsome. He played even more with the handles of his bags, avoiding to look in the gentleman’s direction for the rest of the ride.

He got off before the gentleman, feeling a little weirdly sad to know that he would probably never see him again.

“Seen him on TV?” Tadashi said to himself. “Maybe he’s famous. Maybe I should have gotten an autograph.”

Tadashi put away the groceries immediately upon entering the house. During this quiet time, he watched his favorite movie and drank some tea. Towards the end of the movie, he used Kei’s laptop to look over their finances. Everything was in tip-top shape. They were both very good at saving money and planning for the future.

As Tadashi closed the laptop, he thought that maybe it’d be okay to splurge a bit on a new microwave and coffee maker. The ones they currently had were given to them in college, hand-me-downs from Kei’s old brother.

Checking the time, Tadashi straightened everything up then started on dinner. When the table was almost done being set and ready, he went to prepare Kei’s bath. He had to have the temperature just right, otherwise he could be killing Kei’s sperm and their chances for a baby.

Perfectly on time, Kei came in as Tadashi put down the last plate of food. Tadashi smiled at his husband.

“Welcome Home,” Tadashi beamed.

“Smells good,” was Kei’s reply.

Kei took his bath first while the temperature was still good then ate with Tadashi in silence.

“Thanks for the food,” Kei said before standing and moving to watch television. He yawned while watching a sports channel, occasionally glancing over at Tadashi who washed the dishes and wrapped up the leftovers to be enjoyed tomorrow morning.

Tadashi joined his husband’s side and asked him about work. Kei explained something about positions and numbers that didn’t sound like it annoyed him, but also didn’t sound fun.

“It must be hard,” Tadashi said, appreciating the sight of the glorious bodies playing volleyball on their television screen. He didn’t care much about athletics, but damn if those men weren’t smoking hot.

“Not really,” Kei said, leaning his head sleepily on Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Tadashi muttered, pointing at the TV. “I saw him on the bus today.”

“Really?” Kei asked, eyes slowly closing.

“So his name is Oikawa Tooru. Is he famous?”

“He’s a setter for Japan’s national volleyball team.”

“That sounds impressive.”  
“Extremely...”

Not much later, Tadashi turned off the TV and led Kei to the bedroom. He changed into his sleeping clothes and joined his husband in bed after making sure all the lights and other electricity was off.

His “good night” was met with a snore.

The next day differed little from the one before it.

And the one after that differed little as well.

Consistently Tadashi saw Oikawa on the bus. He wondered what a member of Japan’s national volleyball team was doing in their small town. He got his chance to ask when Oikawa once sat next him.

Tadashi felt his blood surging in his veins and his heart running wild. Something about Oikawa was really different. His body looked hard and cleanly, a sweet masculinity that nearly didn’t match his soft, but handsome face. He even smelled special. He had a smell of protection and hard work. Maybe his pheromones were very strong or the chemicals of immune system were opposite of many people’s or some other scientific excuse for his ridiculous attractiveness.

Overall, Oikawa was very, very sexy.

“Um,” Tadashi said, pulling his small bag of library books closer to his chest. “Are you Oikawa Tooru-san?”

Oikawa smirked down at him and replied, “Who’s asking?”

Tadashi blushed, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting like before. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I saw you on TV the other night and my husband seemed impressed by you.”

“That’s cool,” Oikawa said with a chuckle. “Does he like volleyball?”

“I think so,” Tadashi said. “We used to play in high school. His brother even kept playing into college.”

“That’s nice,” Oikawa said, looking out the bus window.

Tadashi didn’t want to miss the opportunity so he pulled out one of the tinier library books and ripped out a blank page in the back.

“If you have a pen, will you sign this?” he sputtered causing Oikawa to bust out into a fit of laughter.

“Won’t you get in trouble for doing that?” Oikawa said, pulling a pen from his pocket and wiping a tear from his eye.

“I think maybe something like this,” Tadashi said, handing over the paper. “Might make my husband happy.”

“You must love him quite a bit,” Oikawa said, signing the sheet and leaving it in his lap. “How long have you been married?”

“He proposed to me at his college graduation,” Tadashi explained with a smile.  “I had followed him to university, but I ended up dropping out.”

“So you’ve been together for a long time!” Oikawa said.

“We didn’t talk much in high school though,” Tadashi said. “I had a crush on him, but I didn’t confess until our second year of college.”

A blush came to his cheeks, remembering that heart-pounding moment.

“Why did you stop playing volleyball?” Oikawa asked, surprisingly intrigued.

“It was just a club thing for me. I wasn’t even a regular, so I didn’t get to play much.”

“That’s sad to hear,” Oikawa said, rubbing a thumb thoughtlessly over his signature. “I love hearing things like ‘you made me want to play again!’ Haha!”

“I’m sorry,” Tadashi laughed. “Though you all do seem to have fun on the court. Every time you cheer after scoring a point, I can’t help but cheer too.”

“I’m glad to have your support!” Oikawa laughed back.

“Oh,” the breath left Tadashi’s lips lightly. “I wanted to ask why you’re in town.”

“My parents moved here recently, so I’m helping them out,” Oikawa stated. “With their age, it’s a big change for them.”

“I completely understand!” Tadashi said, his grip on his books loosening slightly. “My parents actually moved a couple years back. They didn’t go to a totally different city, but even that was difficult for them.”

“It’s difficult, too, to say goodbye to a childhood home.”

“Yes, it’s like saying goodbye to an old friend, but some things are for the better.”

“Of course, my parents were living in an apartment and after talking about wanting a house for the longest, they finally got one.”

“That’s great! It’s nice to live out a dream like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just wish they wouldn’t have fussed so much along the way!”

The two of them shared a laugh cut short by the bus braking.

“This is my stop,” Tadashi said, standing and bowing. “It was nice talking with you, Oikawa-san. I hope you have a good time while you’re here.”

“Bye-bye, Yammachan!” Oikawa said with a wave and boyish grin.

Tadashi laughed at this and exited the bus. Oikawa watched through the window as the other man began his journey home, clutching onto his bag of books. Subconsciously, he ran his thumb over the paper in his lap. He flinched when he remembered just what that paper was and the bus took off.


End file.
